Roda da Fortuna
by Faniicat
Summary: "James, o que há com você hoje?" Ela se soltou dele, sentando-se na cama. "Isso não é sobre amor, isso é sobre... Sobre coisas completamente diferentes. Amor não pode ficar guardado aqui dentro, amor não tem nada a ver conosco."


**Roda da fortuna**

# A música é **Figured you out** – Nickelback, eu, particularmente, adoro!

'_I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damn disease'_

A Roda da Fortuna é assim, em um momento você está em cima, no seguinte, lá embaixo.

A respiração dos dois vinha acelerada e quente, como se ambos estivessem entrando em estado de ebulição completa de dentro para fora. A pele quente do rosto de James roçava na sensibilidade do pescoço de Lily e não havia nada mais em sua mente que dissesse que aquilo que os dois estavam fazendo era errado.

Todas as dúvidas, todas as hipóteses e a imensa lista de motivos pelos quais Lílian Evans e James Potter não dariam certo juntos que Lily fizera ainda esta manhã haviam evaporado. O resto de consciência que prendia a mente da ruiva a seu corpo estava amolecido demais, embebido demais com o cheiro viciante de James para se agarrar a qualquer fio de resistência que por acaso ainda restasse.

Era sempre assim, por mais que o lado racional – que geralmente prevalecia quando se tratava da monitora-chefe – a ordenasse que parasse com aquela loucura, perdia completamente o controle para os disparates do corpo quando o maroto a tocava. Não precisava ser muito, quando suas mãos se esbarravam durante as rondas e os olhos castanhos de James se chocavam com os de Lily, aquela mesma sensação entorpecente tomava conta de seus nervos e de repente as pernas femininas pareciam fracas para sustentar todo o peso de seu corpo.

A boca do garoto tomou os lábios vermelhos com vontade, sofreguidão. Não havia muita suavidade nos movimentos dos dois juntos, mas uma intensidade alucinada, um ritmo perfeitamente harmônico. As mãos delicadas subiram pelas costas, arranhando os músculos tensos de James e se embrenhando nos cabelos rebeldes do garoto, puxando-o ainda mais para perto, como se qualquer suspiro entre os dois fosse demais.

Os dedos ágeis dele desceram pela parte da frente da blusa branca e sempre tão pudicamente fechada de Lily abrindo os botões sem cerimônia, com a familiaridade que lhe era tão íntima, e enlaçando a cintura da garota com os braços fortes, se aproveitando do contato com a pele dela, algo com que James nunca conseguia se acostumar.

A relação deles era conturbada. Sempre cheia de brigas, gritos e aparências. Fora das quatro paredes do quarto dos monitores-chefes, eles eram dois indivíduos opostos; James fazia tudo o que Lily desprezava e ela nunca poderia acompanhar a volatilidade do Potter. Lá fora, eles eram outras pessoas, que se feriam com palavras mordazes e olhares ferinos, era lá o lugar onde os dois sustentavam suas respectivas imagens. Aqui dentro, em compensação, era o mundo real e nenhum dos dois fazia questão de tentar evitar.

"_James..._" A voz dela estava distorcida e James não pode evitar que um sorriso surgisse em seu rosto, subindo os dedos pela barriga lisa de Lily até alcançar os ombros e começar a deslizar o tecido branco da camisa pelos braços. Os dois se ergueram na cama a fim de facilitar a remoção da roupa, que foi atirada em qualquer canto.

'_I like the freckles on your chest  
And I like the way you like me best  
And I like the way you're not impressed  
While you put me to the test  
I like the white stains on your dress'_

A visão do colo exposto da ruiva ainda o fazia prender a respiração.

No mundo de James Potter, nada nunca poderia ser mais perfeito que aquilo. A pele branca era lisa como se fosse feita de porcelana, mas muito quente e salpicada de sardas claras no colo e no vale dos seios. Ele abaixou o rosto, tocando com os lábios uma das pequenas sardas na curva insinuante e sentiu o corpo feminino derreter embaixo de si. Ergueu a cabeça sorrindo, apoiando-a sobre o sutiã claro e acompanhando os movimentos de sobe-desce da respiração agitada de Lily e procurou o olhar semi-cerrado da menina. Os olhos verde-esmeralda não estavam focados em nada particularmente, James amava como a ruiva parecia a um passo de desmaiar quando os dois estavam daquele jeito, tão perdida em suas sensações que não lembrava em nada a certinha-controladora-maníaca que ela se apresentava para o resto de Hogwarts. Completamente não-racional e rendida, exatamente do jeito que ele amava.

"_Eu amo suas sardas._" James declarou em meia-voz, deslizando mais uma vez a boca sobre as pequenas pintinhas espalhadas pela pele, subindo o rosto até afundá-lo na curva do pescoço dela. _"E o seu cheiro. Ainda mais misturado com o meu."_

Um arrepio cruzou a coluna de Lily e ela apertou os dedos nos lençóis claros quando os dentes de James se fincaram fraquinho abaixo da orelha. Soltou uma das mãos, pegando o queixo dele com força e puxando-o para ela mais uma vez para um beijo. Dobrou a perna direita, encaixando o garoto melhor em seu corpo e dando impulso para que rolassem e ela ficasse por cima, afim de tirar a blusa dele também.

Uma trilha de pequenos beijos foi sendo selada a cada botão que era aberto e Lily não podia dizer que não se divertia vendo o (segundo) _maior pegador da escola_ tendo que morder o interior da própria boca para não soltar impropérios. E eles nem estavam na melhor parte da coisa ainda.

Lily arrancou a camisa com violência e teve quase certeza que suas unhas haviam arrancado um dos botões, mas ela não ligava, ela não ligava para praticamente nada, apenas para o garoto a sua frente.

Escalou o corpo de James, contornando com a ponta dos dedos cada saliência dos músculos. Ele era tão... _Bom_. Tão quente e macio, tão forte e competente quando a tomava nos braços. Fazia com que ela se sentisse pequena e desprotegida, o que normalmente Lily _odiava_, mas não ali. Ali ela podia se deixar ficar em meio ao abraço protetor e aproveitar a sensação de não ter que ser forte, não ter que se conter o tempo inteiro.

"_Eu amo a cor dos seus olhos_." Ele murmurou encantado com o brilho nas duas esferas esverdeadas. "_E como o seu cabelo continua caindo no seu rosto e em mim._"

Lily suspirou.

"_James, o que há com você hoje?"_ Ela se soltou dele, sentando-se na cama. "_Isso não é sobre _amor_, isso é sobre... Sobre coisas completamente diferentes. Amor não pode ficar guardado aqui dentro, amor não tem nada a ver conosco._"

James bufou, sentando-se também, uma das mãos correndo pelos cabelos bagunçados, arrepiando-os ainda mais. Lily revirou os olhos ante ao gesto típico.

"_Eu sinceramente não sei por quê. Porque amor não pode ter nada a ver com o que nós temos, Lils? Porque, sinceramente, eu acho que tem _tudo_ a ver conosco. O que te impede lá fora? Não entendo porque tem que ser diferente, porque estamos restritos a este lugar_."

"_Porque lá fora você é o Potter, lá fora você é um imbecil arrogante sem um mínimo de compaixão, lá fora você é completamente o oposto do cara certo para mim, é por isso que 'amor' não pode ter nada a ver com o que está acontecendo entre nós. Isso aqui é... Não sei, pele, química, uma atração mútua muito grande. Em suma, sexo."_ Um pouco tarde demais a garota reparou no olhar ferido que estampou o rosto bonito, fazendo com que os olhos de James escurecessem, as bordas esverdeadas quase desaparecendo na densidade daquela expressão.

"_Ah claro, eu só sou bom o suficiente para dormir com você, para o resto eu não presto."_

"_Você fez ser assim!_" Ela acusou, sentindo-se exasperada de repente. O quarto estava frio agora e sua pele estava arrepiada de uma maneira desagradável e Lily sentia falta do contato com o corpo de James. "_James, nós realmente precisamos discutir isso agora?_"

"_Não é como se você fosse me dar seu precioso tempo para discutir isso lá fora. Ou podemos nos resolver depois do café da manhã no salão comunal?_" Ele estava amargo e isso fazia com que algo dentro da ruiva se apertasse e doesse, como se vê-lo machucado fosse pior para ela do que ser ferida.

"_Hmm... James, eu tenho namorado._" De tudo que Lily podia dizer, aquilo não fora a melhor escolha, a expressão do garoto terminou de fechar e ele passou as mãos pelo rosto, tentando manter a sanidade.

"_Então porque é comigo que você dorme?_" Ela não gostou do tom de voz, muito menos da pergunta ofensiva. Ele a estava chamando de vadia? Abriu a boca para contestar, mas antes que pudesse o garoto já havia a puxado de volta sem gentileza, apertando-a contra seu tronco. "_Porque não entende que ninguém vai te satisfazer, só eu?_"

"_Existe mais na vida do que sexo_."

"_É claro, existe amor_." James se fixou nos olhos dela, encarando-a abertamente, tentando entender o que acontecia dentro daquela cabeça ruiva. "_Mas para isso eu não sou bom o suficiente. Então como você explica o que nós dois estamos fazendo aqui, Lils, se existe, como você mesma disse, mais que sexo na vida?_"

"_Não sei._" A resposta veio sem muita firmeza. "_E se você quer saber, vai embora, para mim chega, basta!_"

"_Basta, claro. Basta até amanhã_."

Agora ela estava afrontada, levantou a mão para dar um tapa bem dado no rosto bonitinho do garoto, mas James segurou seu pulso antes que Lily pudesse finalizar o ato. Os dois ficaram imóveis por alguns segundos, apenas trocando olhares desafiadores.

"_Você é insuportável, James Potter, é por isso que eu te odeio e nunca vou poder amar você._"

"_Fora dessas paredes, você quer dizer?_" Ele retorquiu, sarcástico. "_Você é a única que tem um problema com isso, Lily. E você tem muita sorte da minha paciência estar durando tanto, se eu fosse você, não me fazia esperar muito. Mas tudo bem, eu sei que você me ama._"

James a trouxe para um beijo duro, áspero, quase desesperado. Lily não sabia como ou porque as palavras daquele imbecil estavam atingindo-a tão fundo, mas elas estavam e de repente a garota sentia sua cabeça girando e a náusea atacando seu estomago sem piedade.

"_Até amanhã, Lily_." Ela sorriu derrotada, ainda podia enxergar claramente a dor nos olhos dele ainda que James tentasse esconder.

"_Até amanhã, James_."

O garoto procurou a camisa e os sapatos espalhados pelo chão e saiu batendo a porta com um pouco de força demais no batente enquanto a ruiva permaneceu lá, com a parte superior do corpo nua e um soluço dolorido engasgado na garganta.

"_É Evans para você, Potter_."

'_I love the way you pass the check  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self respect  
While you're passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck'_

**N/A:** Muita pressa e pouco tempo pra revisão dá nisso, mas espero que vocês tenham gostado (: Eu não sei, não tenho planos muito específicos para _como _ou _quando_, mas é bem possível que eu faça um ou outro capítulo como continuação.

Espero que não tenha ficado muito sem pé nem cabeça.

R&R, as always.

Beijos, Faniicat.


End file.
